Confession
by Koji2
Summary: Une romance YohjixAya *yaoi*


Confession

Alors que je suis à tes côtés, tu ne me vois même pas. Ton regard froid et triste m'enivrent. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de te serrer dans bras, de te murmurer tout ces mots que je n'ai jamais osé te dire. Sais-tu seulement combien je souffre ? Non tu ne le peux. 

Toi si le grand assassin solitaire, n'as tu pas tuer ton propre cœur ? N'as tu pas enterrer tes sentiments ce jour-là ? 

Si seulement je pouvais te les rendre. Si seulement je pouvais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Si je pouvais juste te dire combien je t'aime. 

Mais j'ai peur. Peur de te perdre, peur de ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient et me font perdre la raison.

Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de ton corps, de ta chaleur ? Mes mains, ma bouche sur ton corps…comment ai-je pu vivre toutes ces années avant de te connaître ? 

Pourquoi devoir souffrir autant maintenant ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu que je ne te rencontre jamais ? Mon cœur et mon âme auraient été libres, libres de ces liens avec lesquels tu m'as malgré toi emprisonné. Comment pourrais-je un jour m'en défaire ? En ai-je même envie ? 

Je n'ai jamais autant souffert mais je ne regrette rien. Comment le pourrai-je ? C'est cela qui me permet de vivre aujourd'hui. Ceux sont eux qui me rattachent à cette vie qui m'a tout pris. Tout sauf toi. 

Cette idée me fait frémir. Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre sans toi à présent ? Je ne l'envisage même pas. Jamais, jamais je ne laisserai la vie t'arracher à moi. Même si je dois me battre contre la terre entière, rien ni personne ne t'arrachera à moi.

Oh mon amour, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si froid avec moi ? Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? 

Mais malgré cela, je sais qui tu es en réalité. Quelqu'un de bon et de chaleureux. Quelqu'un qui s'est perdu et qui cherche son chemin en même temps que son cœur. 

Je ferais tout pour toi, tout pour nous. Accorde-moi seulement ta confiance. J'ai besoin de ton amour pour survivre. Ne peux-tu même pas m'accorder un sourire ? 

Telle la glace, tu restes impassible, même face à la mort et au danger. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas tenter de te ramener à la raison, de te ramener parmi les vivants ? 

Sans même un regard, tu poursuis ton chemin. Mes suppliques restent sans réponse. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je t'aime ? Pourquoi ne puis-je plus me détacher de toi ?

Tout ces gestes et ces regards, tu ne les vois même pas. Comment puis-je continuer à vivre ainsi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce ce qu'on appelle l'espoir. Cet espoir qui me rattache encore à la vie et à la réalité, qui me permet de survivre dans ce monde où nous vivons toi et moi.

Mais j'ai peur. Peur de toi, peur de moi-même, peur de mes sentiments et plus encore des tiens. 

Ce soir encore tu n'es pas là. Je suis seul dans cette chambre où nous avons pourtant fait l'amour. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit, elle restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Elle est mon plus beau souvenir, la seule chose que je chérisse plus que tout en dehors de toi.

Pourtant aujourd'hui tu t'éloignes comme jamais auparavant. N'as tu pas compris mes sentiments ? Cet amour pour toi qui me brûle de l'intérieur tel un feu éternel ?

Alors que je te tenais enfin dans mes bras, je croyais que tout était possible. Nos étreintes, nos baisers, nos caresses, comment pourrais-je les oublier aujourd'hui ? Tout ces mots que j'ai enfin pu te dire, ne les crois-tu pas ? 

Inlassablement, tu m'évites et j'ai mal, mal comme jamais. Comment crois-tu que je puisse y survivre ? Ne vois-tu pas combien tu me fais souffrir ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Dis-moi que cette nuit fut aussi magique pour toi que pour moi. N'avons nous pas découvert l'amour ensemble ? N'as tu pas répondu à mes baisers et à mes caresses ? Comment peux-tu espérer que je m'éloigne après ce que nous avons partagé ? Crois-tu que cette nuit fut une erreur ? Un vulgaire amusement pour moi ? Si seulement je pouvais te dire ce que je ressens. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris. 

Me détestes-tu aujourd'hui ? Est-ce ce que j'ai fait, ce que je ressens qui en est la cause ? Souffres-tu toi aussi ? Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te blesser. 

Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais juste t'aimer. T'est-ce donc si pénible ? 

Si mon amour te rend malheureux, alors je m'effacerais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être la cause de ton malheur. Pourtant je prie, je prie pour que cet amour continue à vivre en moi. 

********

Debout devant sa porte, je n'osais faire un geste. Devais-je lui parler ou le laisser m'ignorer ainsi. A cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur se briser à nouveau. Non, je devais mettre les choses au point maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il agisse ainsi un jour de plus. 

Reprenant courage, je frappa à la porte et attendit, le cœur battant. La peur me tiraillait le ventre, mes mains étaient moites. Je pensais n'avoir jamais rencontré d'ennemis plus terrible que celui-ci. Soudain je le vis. Ouvrant la porte, il stoppa net en me voyant. Ses yeux me semblaient plus froid que d'habitude. Tout en détournant les yeux de mon visage, il me lança d'une voix sèche :

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau. Pourquoi me traitait-il de cette façon ? Me détestait-il à ce point pour ce que je lui avais fait ? 

Tentant rapidement de reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées, je lui répondis avec une assurance feinte.

" Je peux entrer ? "

" Pourquoi faire ? "

" Il faut que je te parle. " répondis-je, encore plus blessé par la dureté émanant de sa voix. 

Je sentis alors mon courage me quitter peu à peu.

Ouvrant la porte, il s'éloigna, me tournant le dos. J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. 

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. J'avais pourtant l'impression que les battements de mon cœur résonnaient à travers toute la pièce. Je voulais lui parler, courir vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire combien je l'aimais. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de ma bouche. Mon corps était comme paralysé. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder cette silhouette qui m'était si familière. 

Parvenant enfin à bouger, je m'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

" Ne me touche pas ! " dit-il en se dégageant aussitôt, s'éloignant encore plus. 

Sentant la douleur et le chagrin s'emparer à nouveau de moi, je ne pus me retenir davantage.

" Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'évites depuis cette nuit-là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, dis-le moi ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Droit de savoir si cet amour et cette douleur qui me rongent le corps chaque jour davantage seront un jour justifiés ! Crois-tu que je t'ai menti ? Crois-tu que je me suis amusé avec toi ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ? Dis-le moi ! ! "

Alors que je tentais de reprendre haleine, refoulant larmes et sanglots, il se tourna vers moi. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur moi, me dévisageant comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire objet. 

" Et que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais te sauter dans les bras en te disant combien je t'aime ? " 

Il eut un rictus amusé. Puis me tournant le dos une fois de plus, il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

" Tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous n'eut fut qu'un accident, rien d'autre. "

Je déglutit plus encore en entendant ces mots. Comment pouvait-il dire que notre nuit fut un accident, une simple erreur ? Je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Jamais je n'avais connu pareil souffrance. Tout ce qui me restait d'espoir fut balayé en une fraction de seconde. 

" Tu…comment peux-tu dire que c'était un accident après ce que nous avons partagé ? Je sais bien que tout ce que tu m'as donné cette nuit-là était sincère. Et tu voudrais que désormais je fasse comment si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si je ne t'avais jamais serré dans mes bras ? Comme si… "

" Tais-toi ! ! Je ne veux plus en parler. Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! ! " 

Je sentis mes jambes flageoler. Mon corps se mit a trembler. Serrant poings et lèvres jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de hurler tant la douleur était forte, je restait là, immobile. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se défaire de celui qui me tournait le dos et que j'aimais plus que tout. Des larmes commençaient à me piquer les yeux. Baissant la tête pour ne pas les lui montrer, je me dirigea vers la porte. Chacun de mes pas étaient lourds, un véritable supplice. Plus j'avançais et plus je sentais la vie me quitter. J'avais l'impression de tout laisser derrière moi, mon cœur, mon âme. Levant une dernière fois les yeux vers ce que j'avais de plus cher, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

" Aya…tu pleures ? " dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. 

Relevant subitement la tête vers la fenêtre, il vit mon reflet sur la vitre. 

Son corps auparavant secouer de spasmes, était à présent telle la pierre. Immobile, il me fixait, des larmes coulant sur son visage. 

Jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer. Cette image me frappa plus encore que les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Celui que j'aimais de toute mon âme pleurait à cause de moi. Moi qui aurait préféré mourir cent fois plutôt que de le voir souffrir, que de voir des larmes sur ce visage merveilleux, j'en était la cause.

Une colère et une douleur sans borne s'emparèrent de moi. Comment avais-je pu me montrer aussi égoïste ? Comment avais-je pu le faire souffrir, lui ? Jamais je ne m'étais senti plus misérable qu'en cet instant. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner ça, non jamais.

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, sans même me jeter un regard.

" Va-t-en. " dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. 

Je restais immobile, en proie à la colère et la stupéfaction. 

" Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas partir, c'est moi qui m'en vais. " 

En instant, il disparut, me laissant seul dans la chambre.

Reprenant soudain conscience, je me lança à sa poursuite, descendant les escaliers en courant.

Il pleuvait averse dehors. 

Le rattrapant par le bras, il se retourna. Son visage était trempé. Je ne pouvais discerner ses larmes de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Il me regarda dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. L'attirant soudain à moi, je le serrais de toutes forces, comme pour tenter de réchauffer son corps gelé par la pluie, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner à nouveau de moi. 

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, il ne chercha pas à se dégager. Au contraire. Il me rendit mon étreinte, s'agrippant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Resserrant mon étreinte à lui en briser les os, je laissais libre court à mes larmes. 

" Pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi... " répétais-je en enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou. 

Plus je pleurais et plus je sentais les larmes monter en moi. 

Je laissais la pluie me laver de tout ces sentiments douloureux qui m'étouffaient. 

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Nos deux corps enlacés sous la pluie semblaient ne faire qu'un. Aucun de nous ne voulait se détacher de l'autre de peur de le voir disparaître. 

J'aurais voulu ne jamais le lâcher. Je voulais garder contre moi cette chaleur et cette odeur pour lesquelles je me serais damné. 

Mais la crainte qu'il ne tombe malade me fit reprendre raison. M'éloignant à regret, je passa une main sur son visage, écartant distraitement les mèches mouillées.

Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je lui souris avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont j'étais capable. Il me répondit avec autant de sincérité avant de m'embrasser, plaquant ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Ce baiser scella le début de notre amour. 

********

Depuis cette nuit-là, tout a changé, tu as changé. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Comment pourrais-je en douter à présent ? J'ai mis mon cœur à nu, sans crainte d'être repoussé. Je savais que tu me comprendrais. Je savais que même si mes sentiments restaient sans retour, tu tenais à moi. 

Mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui, tu es à mes côtés et je peux te montrer librement mon amour. Tu me souris et ton visage s'illumine, réchauffant mon cœur. 

Mon amour pour toi ne cesse de grandir jour après jour et il est la plus douce des prisons. 

Si tu ne m'avais pas avoué le tien ce jour-là, mon cœur serait mort en même temps que mon âme. Je n'aurais vécu que pour te protéger, devenant ton ombre, veillant sur toi à tout jamais. J'aurais été telle la lune poursuivant le soleil sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

Mais à présent que nous nous aimons, je ne laisserai rien ni personne briser notre bonheur, pas même la mort. Et si un jour nous disparaissions, je sais que nos deux âmes se retrouveraient pour ne faire qu'une à nouveau. 

Même si je dois y laisser la vie, je protégerais ce lien qui nous unit toi et moi. 

Oh mon amour, laisse-moi te dire une fois encore ces mots qui peuvent être à la fois si doux et si cruels.

Je t'aime. 

Retour


End file.
